<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Your Panic Is Like a Convertible Driving up a Roller Coaster by BillyRayCyrus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29852142">Your Panic Is Like a Convertible Driving up a Roller Coaster</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BillyRayCyrus/pseuds/BillyRayCyrus'>BillyRayCyrus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Poetry, Suicide, word vomit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:40:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29852142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BillyRayCyrus/pseuds/BillyRayCyrus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Your Panic Is Like a Convertible Driving up a Roller Coaster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Has a vet had an affair with you?<br/>
Do you have any air with you?<br/>
Do you have strings attached<br/>
and do you stop when they stare at you?</p><p>Your panic is like a convertible driving up a roller coaster.</p><p>Stop talking to him when you can't hear.</p><p>You’re typing up a document while they crowd around you.</p><p>How is the hospital busy? No one is here.</p><p>You try again. This time you’re alone.</p><p>The boards are stuffy. There is crayon on the walls.</p><p>Do you have to sleep?<br/>
Do you have objects to keep?<br/>
Is everything clean?<br/>
Don’t panic.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>